


I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (Hunter x hunter One Shot)

by Kirbydesu248



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Confessions, Confusion, Cute, Experience, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Innocent, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Miscommunication, fanatic, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbydesu248/pseuds/Kirbydesu248
Summary: Gon confesses that he learned more than he wanted to from one of the "fanatics" he dated when he was younger. What does Killua do when he thinks he finds said fanatic? Hatches a horrible plan to get back at her. (I have no idea what to call this. Comedy with Angst? Angst with Comedy? Whatever.)Mentions of rape (not graphic by any means. Literally just mentioned)





	I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (Hunter x hunter One Shot)

_I’m Your Biggest Fanatic_

Gon and Killua lie squished in Gon’s bed on Whale Island. It was late and everyone on the island was likely asleep, aside from the two sixteen-year-olds, still wide awake and talking. It’d been almost two years since they’d last seen each other and they had a lot of catching up to do.

Though in truth, even if the boys had wanted to sleep, it wouldn’t easily be done in their current situation. They had grown quite a bit in the time that they were separated- muscles building and defining as well as their bodies growing in length. Gon’s feet now hung off the foot of the bed, while Killua, nearly half a foot taller than him, folded his legs inward to keep them under the safety of the blankets. Killua had a makeshift bed made up on the floor, but they’d decided that it was easier to just lay in Gon’s bed talking until they fell asleep.

Gon stretched his arms above his head and Killua somehow found his gaze lingering on his friend’s body for longer than he would have deemed normal. His cheeks flushed and he darted his eyes away before Gon could notice.

 _Man, what is with me? It’s still Gon. Just because he’s older doesn’t mean he’s any different._ Killua gnawed on the inside of his cheek, aware of how close they were- how Killua could _feel_ Gon’s body heat. _I bet he sure gets a lot of attention. I mean, if he got dates back then, he must be a hell of a lot more experienced now._

Gon’s eyes had fluttered shut in the silence, his body relaxing in the cramped space. He’d loved being back on Whale Island, but Killua being there with him made all the difference in the world- especially now that they planned on staying together. Being alone on Whale Island had been boring and lonely for Gon. He smiled to himself, feeling Killua’s warmth and hearing his heartbeat. _He’s back. We’re back. And nothing’s going to change that._

“Hey, um, Gon? You awake?” Killua’s quiet voice broke through the silence.

“Mhmm. What’s up?” Gon opened his eyes seeing Killua staring up at the ceiling. Gon could _swear_ that he was blushing. “Is everything okay, Killua?”

“Y-Yeah. Nevermind. It was stupid. Sorry, you can go back to sleep.” Killua mumbled quickly, trying to shift a little so that he could face away from Gon. Instead they just managed to squish closer together and Killua fought the urge to groan in embarrassment.

“Come on, Killua. Tell me. It’s not stupid if you say it.” Gon pressed, watching him with a frown on his face.

“That makes no sense! It doesn’t matter who says it. It’s still stupid.” Killua huffed.

“Just tell me already!” Gon yelled impatiently, causing Killua to flinch at their close proximity.

“Be quiet!” Killua covered Gon’s mouth, glaring at the boy, “You wanna wake up the whole island?”

“I just want to know what’s bothering you.” Gon frowned once Killua removed his hand. Killua sighed, closing his eyes.

“It’s dumb. I was just gonna ask if you’ve ever… you know…” Killua’s flush returned full-force, looking anywhere but Gon’s curious face.

“If I’ve ever what?”

“If you’ve ever…you know… had…sex…” A few seconds went by with no response. _Great. He’s probably so weirded out._ “Go—“

 _“W-W-What?!”_ Gon screeched, his face a deep shade of red. Killua’s eyes snapped up to his in surprise at the reaction.

“Wh-What? It’s a fair question!” Killua defended, his face just as red. “I mean you said you went on dates and stuff and-and _look at yourself_. I just assumed the girls would be all over you…”

“S-Still! That’s no question to ask! That’s _personal_!” Gon looked mortified and his blush wasn’t dying down any time soon.

“Oh, you’re one to talk! You always say and ask embarrassing things!” Killua said, staring at him incredulous.

“I never asked about your _sex life_!” Gon snapped, glaring at him. Killua opened and closed his mouth before sighing.

“Okay, yeah you’re right. Sorry. That was weird.” Killua mumbled, looking off to the side, “If it makes you feel any better, I haven’t done it either...” There was a few seconds of silence before Gon finally responded, his voice quiet.

“I have.”

“You have what?” Killua’s blue eyes widened, and he turned to stare at Gon in shock. “You’ve…” Gon nodded, his eyes looking almost… afraid. “Gon?”

“Remember when I told you about the fanatics? Those women who took me on dates and taught me things on the island when I was younger?” Gon whispered, looking at the ceiling instead of Killua.

“Yeah, what about ‘em?” Killua’s voice was just as quiet, afraid of being any louder, as he watched Gon intently.

“Most of them just taught me things I could use on dates- cooking, dancing, how to treat women. They were nice and I was really happy to learn.” Despite talking about being happy, his hollow appearance was reminiscent to when he confronted Pitou. It made Killua’s throat dry, caused his body to tremble. “But there was this one woman. She wasn’t visiting or anything- she actually lives here. She taught me something different.”

“W-What did she do, Gon?” Killua tried keeping his voice leveled, but his blood was boiling and he wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t even sure she’d _done_ anything. But the way Gon looked, how he _sounded_ , scared him.

“She said she’d make me cookies if I’d come over to her house. Everyone was always nice to me, so I didn’t think it would be bad. I was a little kid, I didn’t know any better. When we were alone, she said she wanted to teach me something. Something that people do on dates. And I-“ Gon took a breath, hesitating. “She, um, took me to her bedroom. I kept asking why we were there but… She just kept saying she was helping me. I didn’t know what was happening.”

“She raped you.” Killua sat up abruptly, staring at Gon’s trembling body as he turned to face the wall. Gon nodded, his eyes squeezed shut and Killua wanted to explode. He wanted to storm out of the bedroom, running around the island until he found the bitch who did this to him. Gon’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Sh-She said that I couldn’t tell anyone. That I was dirty and that no one would want to be my friend a-and no one would want me if they knew.” Brown eyes looked at Killua, guilt evident in them, “Th-That’s why I didn’t tell you when I first told you that I had gone on dates.”

“Bullshit.” Killua muttered, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. Gon’s eyes widened.

“Wh-What?”

“I said that’s _bullshit_ , Gon!” Killua’s eyes met Gon’s in a hard glare. “How the hell could you believe that-that _whore_? I’m your _best friend_! I care about you more than anything other than Alluka or Nanika! Nothing will change that! Haven’t I proven that already?”

“O-Of course you have!” Gon sat up quickly, facing Killua. “B-But I was scared and…ashamed. L-Like it was my fault. I should have stopped her—“

“You were a kid, dummy. It’s not your fault. And even if it was, do you seriously think I’d stop being your friend over it? I was literally an _assassin_ …I’m from an _assassin family_...the _most skilled assassins out there_ … I’ve killed people but, _oh no_ , you’ve had _sex_! Sorry, Gon, that’s a deal breaker.” Killua stopped hearing Gon giggling.

“Y-Yeah, I guess I was pretty stupid. I’m sorry, Killua.” Gon wiped his eyes, giving Killua an honest smile.

“Damn right, that was stupid. I’ll always be your best friend. Nothing will ever change that, got it?” Killua grinned back at him. Gon nodded.

“Got it.”

…………………………………………

“Gon? Earth to Gon? You alright?” Killua frowned at his friend.

The two of them had been walking down one of the main streets on Whale Island, on their way back from exploring the woods. Killua was responding to a text from Alluka when he noticed that Gon was no longer by his side and was about six feet behind him, staring at a shop window.

“Is everything okay? You’re acting weird.” Killua noticed the distant look in his eyes and followed his gaze to a woman in the window helping a customer. His eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. _Why is he looking at her like that? Was she the one…_

Killua slipped his phone back into his pocket. Alluka could wait, she had Mito to entertain her. He almost dragged Gon away before he saw the name of the store- _Drug Store and Pharmacy_. A wicked glint appeared in Killua’s eyes as he slipped a hand in Gon’s, interlacing their fingers. That seemed to jerk Gon out of his trance and he looked at Killua with a questioning gaze, his eyes wide.

“K-Killua? What are you-“

“Come on. I have to pick a few things up from the drug store.” He said nonchalantly, an innocent look on his face as he tugged Gon into the store. Killua bit back the smirk when he saw the cashier’s shocked expression.

“Killua, what are we doing here?” Gon almost whined, confused as to why Killua was holding his hand and acting weird.

“I told you, it’s a secret.” Killua replied, leading him down an aisle.

“But you never told me-“ Gon’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed when he saw where Killua was leading them- the contraceptives and sexual health section. “K-K-Killua?”

“Oh, lighten up, _babe_.” Gon yelped in shock, gaping at Killua as he grabbed a box of condoms and a container of lube with his free hand. Killua rolled his eyes. If it were any other situation, Killua would have combusted from sheer embarrassment by now. But he was to hellbent on surprising the hell out of that bitch who hurt his friend that is overshadowed any trace of his own embarrassment. Besides, Gon was both hilarious and adorable when he looked embarrassed. “Don’t worry, Mito-san won’t find out. We’ll be quiet.” He made sure to talk loud enough for the (he assumed) mortified cashier to hear.

“I-huh-what?” Gon squeaked, his face the deepest shade of red that Killua had ever seen. Inwardly, Killua wondered if it was healthy for him to be blushing that much.

“Relax. Sheesh.” Killua dragged a dazed and confused Gon towards the register and he had to bite his tongue hard to keep from laughing at the blushing cashier’s face. “We’ll take these please.” He said politely, setting the embarrassing items on the counter.

“Y-Yes of course. That’ll be 50 jenny.” The cashier looked from one boy to another, ringing up the items and putting them in a bag as Killua handed her the money.

“Keep the change.” He snatched the bag before leading Gon out of the store. As soon as the doors were shut and they were out of sight, Killua lost it. He clutched his side with his free hand, squeezing Gon’s hand with his other. “D-Did you see the look on her face? She was so freaked out! Serves her right for what she did to you—“

“Wh-What?” Gon stared at Killua with wide eyes, his blush slowly fading. Killua stopped walking, his grin vanishing.

“That bitch, the one you were staring at. She was the one who hurt you….right?” Killua’s voice hitched at the end, seeing Gon’s face pale.

“N-No, that wasn’t her. Th-That’s Mito-san’s best friend.” Gon’s voice raised an octave, his eyes widening in fear.

“No. No, no, no, no. You were staring at her. You were acting all weird. _Why were you acting all weird? Why didn’t you stop me?!_ ” Killua let go of Gon’s hand abruptly, having a meltdown.

“I remembered Mito-san wanted me to get something from the store and I couldn’t remember what!” Gon was equally as panicked, “And I had no idea what you were doing!”

“What do you mean you had no- _You thought that was real?!_ ” Killua all but screeched, earning quite a few looks. “Kill me now. I can’t believe. I mean you thought. H-Holy-“ He paced, his face blushing widly. He stopped when he saw the hurt look on Gon’s face and openly groaned, “You can’t honestly think we’re going to waltz back into your house _with your aunt and my sister there_ and have sex! I-I mean we’ve never even been on a _date_! We haven’t kissed or done anything yet! I mean it’s not like we’re going to hold hands and just randomly have- Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You said ‘yet’!” Gon beamed at him, his cheeks pink. “Does that mean you want to someday?”

“I- ah- _What?_ ” Killua’s blush turned a few shades darker and he stomped off ahead, “That’s a personal question! I’m not answering it!”

“But, Killua!” Gon whined, running to catch up with him. “That means you wasted your money!”

“Gon! That’s _not_ the issue here!”


End file.
